A Week
by 1211dooty
Summary: Suara bisikan Luhan membuat bulu roma Xiumin meremang . Kedua matanya melotot sempurna saat sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan. ' ... ? hell, bahkan untuk bermimpi menjadi teman dekatnya saja aku tidak berani',batin Xiumin gelisah.


Title : A Week Eps. 01

Author : 1211dooty

Rated : K

Genre : GS , Schoollife,Friendship

Cast :

Xiumin

Luhan

Joon Myun

Chen

Kai

Kris

Chanyeol

Baekyun

Kyungsoo

Sehun

.

.

Disclaimer : yoyoyoyo iki fanfiction pertama aku yang TBC atau to be continue, Baru episode 1 juga, sebenarnya ini udah ada 3-4 page di word, cuma mau aku save dulu. Belum selesai juga, jadi pengen tahu responnya dulu dari para viewers , kalo bagus aku bakal lanjut atau mungkin bisa kasih aku masukan gimana enaknya alur ini. Jujur ini terinspirasi dari Video XiuHan - A Week , udah lama sih video fanmadenya ,buatan orang Thai, keren jadi pengen buat juga. Bagi yg belum tahu videonya coba searching aja di youtube , insyallah masih ada. Ok silakan baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa buah kata untuk saya. Thank you :)

,,

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat melelahkan untuk Xiumin, pagi ini dihabiskannya untuk membaca seluruh buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan selain membaca buku di perpustakaan dan menghabiskan semua koleksi buku biologi, galaxy dan cerita picisan. Kedua temannya hari ini sedang tidak masuk sekolah, jadi tidak ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya pergi ke kantin saat ini.

'clek'

Pintu perpustakaan sedikit berdecit saat dibuka seseorang dari luar. Dilihatnya orang itu adalah Luhan, dari posisi duduknya sekarang Xiumin bisa dengan leluasa untuk melihat siapa yang keluar-masuk perpustakaan, termasuk Luhan yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya , atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Would you be my girlfriend , honey ?"

Suara bisikan Luhan membuat bulu roma Xiumin meremang . Kedua matanya melotot sempurna saat sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan. ' be hir girlfriend ? hell, bahkan untuk bermimpi menjadi teman dekatnya saja aku tidak berani',batin Xiumin gelisah.

"K..kau", kerongkongan Xiumin seakan kering saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi belum sampai perkataannya selesai, Luhan lebih dulu mengecup pipi putih chubby nya . "Diam berarti ku artikan 'iya'. See you,honey",bisik Luhan sekali lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang terpaku ditempatnya dan merasakan pipi kanannya semakin memanas.

'pipi...cium..pipi., pipiku dicium',gumam Xiumin dengan tangan di pipi kanannya. Seketika semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih chubby nya.

Dering bel pulang sekolah terdengar pukul 13.00, semua siswa-siswa berlomba keluar lebih dulu dari ruang kelas dan Xiumin memutuskan untuk keluar lebih akhir dari pada harus berdesakan dengan yang lainnya. Toh , supirnya masih perjalanan.

Saat dirasanya keadaan mulai sepi dan dirinya yang tersisa di ruang kelas. Dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya keluar kelas, tepat beberapa langkah kakinya keluar. Suara seseorang seakan membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang bersandar di sisi lain pintu kelasnya dengan tangan kanan di satu celana abu-abu miliknya. "Pulang bersama ?",tanya Luhan lalu berjalan mengahampiri Xiumin dan menggenggam tangan Xiumin .

"Aku tahu kebiasaanmu pulang paling akhir, jadi sebagai balasan karena menunggumu . Kau pulang denganku"

"Tap..pi supir ku"

"Ku rasa supirmu tidak akan datang "

Luhan menarik pelan tangan Xiumin dan menuntunnya ke parkiran sekolah. Ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih ada di sekolah, mereka yang melihat Luhan dengan Xiumin hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan terkejut tertahan. Semuanya tahu jika Luhan adalah the most wanted di sekolah , berbeda dengan Xiumin yang cenderung tidak dikenal .

"Jadi pegangan yang kencang",seru Luhan di atas bugati merahnya dan mengeratkan kedua tangan Xiumin di pinggangnya.

Motor Luhan seakan membelah suasana sore kota Seoul, tepat 10 menit dirinya mengendarai montor merahnya, kini sudah berhenti di depan pekarangan luas milik Keluarga Kim.

"Sudah sampai"

Xiumin yang merasa jantungnya meletup-letup sejak tadi seketika sadar dari lamunannya. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari pinggang Luhan dan mulai turun dari montor. 'jantungku..',batin Xiumin sedikit gelisah dengan detuman jantungnya.

"Te...ter.."

"Sama-sama. Aku jemput besok lusa. Tidurlah yang nyenyak nanti malam.", potong Luhan lalu mulai menyalakan mesin montor bugati miliknya. Perlahan montor Luhan mulai menjauhi pekarangan rumah Xiumin. Xiumin yang sadar dengan kepergian Luhan seketika meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan menghentikan laju montornya.

"APA KITA BENAR-BENAR BERPACARAN ?",teriak Xiumin.

Sudut bibir Luhan sedikit terangkat saat mendengar teriakan Xiumin. Dilihatnya Xiumin dari tempatnya sekarang . "TENTU ! SAMPAI JUMPA HARI SENIN. AKU MENJEMPUTMU !",balas Luhan dengan teriakannya lalu mulai pergi dengan montor nya semakin jauh.

Senyuman lebar enggan hilang dari wajah Xiumin, bahkan Luhan sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya dan hanya tersisa jalanan sepi tanpa siapa-siapa. 'Jadi sekarang aku memiliki seorang kekasih?',pikir Xiumin lalu berjalan riang ke dalam rumahnya. Rasanya sangat tidak sabar harus melewati malam ini dan besok untuk segera hari Senin.

.

.

To be continue ...


End file.
